


Suki's Kinda Sus

by stormy_blue_skies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, background jinzula, background kataang, background zukka, this is literally just a self-indulgent yueki fic fkljjlkdfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_blue_skies/pseuds/stormy_blue_skies
Summary: Yueki plays Among Us with the gaang!
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	Suki's Kinda Sus

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self-indulgent and probably very dumb but I wrote it because I wanted to and also I'm gay

When Suki’s screen lit up red and assigned her the role of imposter, she did her best not to light up with a grin. 

Suki loved playing the imposter. She got to test her acting skills, her avoidance techniques, and her alibi strategies. Her favorite kill zone was electrical; there was a wonderfully placed wall to hide behind, she could sabotage the lights and then stack kill, there was a handy little vent, and a shit ton of possible tasks. 

However, she normally played by herself. She was usually in her room, rather than in the living room at her girlfriend, Yue’s house, sitting opposite her with their ankles resting on each other. This meant she had to control her physical reactions as well. 

Suki habitually stuck the tip of her tongue out, moving with the rest of the gaang to admin to “swipe” her card. She then followed Sokka and Yue to electrical, pretending to download data as Yue fixed wires and then left, leaving her alone with Sokka, who was supposedly doing that goddamn circle task where you had to click at just the right time. Suki snuck over to him, tapped the kill button, and jumped into the vent, right before Zuko came in and reported the body. 

> **Edgelord:** _which one of you fuckers murdered my boyfriend_

> **Hair Loopies:** _Yue and I were in the upper engine_

> **Claire de Lune:** _Yeah! :D_

> **Queen Azula:** _It wasn’t me, though I don’t blame them_

> **Aang:** _it was me i did it_

> **Edgelord:** _no it wasn’t, aang. you have a panic attack every time you get imposter_

> **Aang:** _oh yeah_

> **Aang:** _i guess you could say i have_

> **Suuuuki:** _Don’t fucking say it_

> **Aang:** _imposter syndrome!_

> **Hair Loopies:** _Sweetie, I love you, but that was terrible. Toph is right next to me booing you, which is rude but understandable <3_

> **Edgelord:** _well I didn’t see anyone nearby, so I guess we should skip_

Suki grinned to herself. Nobody suspected a thing. However, she quickly had to compose herself, because she remembered Yue was right next to her. So, she went about, “doing her tasks.” 

She went into the reactor, pretending to unlock the manifolds, when Zuko came in. She peeked to see if anyone was around, then killed Zuko, hopping into a vent and reappearing in the upper engine room. 

That time, she kept a perfect poker face, not giving any clues whatsoever to Yue. 

She was the only imposter in the game, which now left her with Katara, Aang, Yue, and Azula. If she was able to get one of them alone in shields, she could vent kill from navigations very easily, then pretend to be downloading data, run to admin, then use the vent there.

This was perfect. 

She started by sabotaging the oxygen system, which brought Yue and Aang to the o2 room. Aang left, and then Yue went to shields.

Fuck. 

For her plan to work, it would be best to kill Yue and get on with it, but she wasn’t fond of murdering her jelly bean girlfriend. She knew she was being dramatic, because it was just a game and she was actually with her girlfriend, ankles intertwined, but there was still that feeling of sapphic anxiety. But, the entire gaang had established that Among Us was a very Serious Game, and you must win at all costs. 

She vented to shields, and before hopping out of the vent and killing Yue, she said, “Yue, I want you to know that I love you.”

Then, she tapped the kill button in the corner of her screen, leaving a white jelly bean with one singular bone sticking out of the corpse. 

“BABE.” 

“Teehee,” Suki responded guiltily. “I love youuuu,” she added again, drawing out the last word. 

“Sometimes I wonder,” Yue retorted with a grin. Suki smiled back and jumped into the vent, a moment before Azula reported Yue’s body.

> **Queen Azula:** _Found poor, poor Yue’s body in shields. Who would commit such an atrocious crime?_

> **Suuuuki:** _NOOOOOO_

> **Suuuuki:** _WHO KILLED MY GF_

“You did, you little shit!”

“Shhhhh,” Suki laughed.

> **Suuuuki:** _I will THROW HANDS_

> **Hair Loopies:** _Suki’s kinda sus_

> **Aang:** _yeah :/ sorry suki_

> **Queen Azula:** _I would have to agree_

> **Suuuuki:** _But it wasn’t me!!! Why would I kill my own gf?_

> **Queen Azula:** _To win, obviously. It’s why I sometimes end up killing Jin._

“GET HER ASS!” Yue said triumphantly.

“NO!” Suki huffed annoyedly as all three crewmates voted her off the ship. Yue laughed at her.

“Karma’s a bitch, babe!” 

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“I love you too,” Yue said, making a heart with her hands and shoving it in Suki’s face. Suki sputtered, setting down her phone and climbing to the other side of the couch to plant a kiss on Yue’s cheek. 

Yue giggled, her cheeks turning red as she hugged Suki. They both sighed as the last of their laughs echoed away, and Yue cuddled closer to Suki. Suki smiled, holding her close, and grateful that she had the best girlfriend in the world to play murder beans with.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is, my self-indulgent yueki fic! Hope you liked it! If you did maybe leave a comment? Haha, jk jk.... Unless?  
> You can harass me on tumblr at king-bumi-for-president!


End file.
